


If this film has a meaning, it is doubtless objectionable

by Slant



Category: Don Hertzfeldt - Works, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Art History, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Sometimes you don't need to be a magical girl to rescue yourself.





	If this film has a meaning, it is doubtless objectionable

"Huh?! Where'd the exit go? What is this place ?!" Interobanged Madoka.  
"I don't know Madoka-chan, but I do know faux-naïve anti-aesthetic bricolage when I see it," sniffed Sayaka, "If I'd know this was where we were going I'd have dressed for it. You know. Worn bread on my feet."  
"I don't like standing out like this Sayaka, I think that those moustache-fluff creatures are looking at me."  
"We should be able to blend in. Quick, start singing Swedish Christmas music, and do what I do."  
"Nu är det jul igen, och nu är det jul igen, och julen varar än till påska."  
"Nu är det jul igen, och nu är det jul igen, och julen varar än till påska."  
The silly repetitive music seemed to soothe the agitated figments, and the aura of menace receded slightly.

* * *

When Mami found them, they were crab-walking down the crooked path, hooting at the sky, with a regiment of scissors tottering along like a formal escort behind them. Puffs of fluff with moustaches bent their legs in stilted stop-motion curtsies as they passed, and the butterflies soared overhead like a promise of spring.  
She watched, confused and unwilling to start fighting while there were civilians in the line of fire, as the labyrinth receded.  
"What did you do?"  
"I dunno, but I think I made friends with this little moustache-dude," said Sakaka, stroking the figment that still sat, bobbing slightly in her lap, "He's come out of there to hang with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Music: https://www.letssingit.com/svenska-juls%C3%A5nger-lyrics-nu-%C3%A4r-det-jul-igen-4qmfb74
> 
> Feel free to correct my description of the style of Gekidan INU Curry's fantastic labyrinth scenes in the comments :)
> 
> The title is from "the seashell and the clergyman"'s censor report- the seashell was going to be my other work for this crossover because I remembered the clergyman doing an impressively fast hands-grasping-ankles knee-walk, but on rewatching this seems to have been something I dreamed.
> 
> And the Don Hertzfeldt short I'm thinking of is "Intermission in the third dimension", not "Rejected".


End file.
